


Good night,

by tinajelly



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Platonic Relationships, alive BT, please love BT and Jack, post-typhon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinajelly/pseuds/tinajelly
Summary: A few short paragraphs put together after Typhon, with BT alive and well. It's quiet, without much of a story.Please read after campaign, may include some spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

 

1.

 

Jack was thinking.

 

For the short 18 hours he had with BT, he fell in some kind of 'love'. It wasn't necessarily a love, in need of touch, feeling, of a relationship, but it was a love where they were comforting to each other, and fit together in a way they didn't even know was possible. Jack never thought he was the type to love at first sight.

 

Or was he?

 

He would have to ask the titan himself when he got back to him.

 

 

 

 

2.

 

BT had spent 937 days with Tai Lastimosa before his unfortunate death, in battle. At that point, he half unwillingly linked with the rifleman Jack Cooper, in order to survive. The short 18 hours they spent together proved again, that love could happen in the strangest places. It was a rather nice thought to lie on, and the titan went on, thinking.

 

The depth of devotion he built up towards his Pilot was something not commonly seen, even in a vanguard class titan. It was special. Although some might shake their head and say it is impossible, they had love. Simple, beautiful love, a longing for each other, not so much about the physical aspects that somewhat limited them. It was the shared umbrella on a stormy day, the smile that floated to your face when you met their eyes, the flowers softly humming in your hands, wondering who they might be taken for, and who's face they may bring a smile to. It was the good morning's and good night's, the first breath of air and the last.

 

It was love, but not love.

 

Love had so many more meanings than BT expected.

 

It was somewhat special, and BT noted to himself, he will have to talk about it with Jack someday.

 

 

 

 

3.

 

Jack often heard 'trust me' when he was with BT. It was impossible not to trust the titan when you heard those two simple words. When Jack heard those words, he believed, truthfully, that BT would not do him any wrong. It was like it was engraved in him, from when he was born. Jack thought, would he be able to ever not trust BT?

 

It seemed pretty farfetched, and Jack wasn't interested in finding out.

 

He trusted BT, and hoped BT trusted him too. He didn't mind if the trust wasn't mutual, it was honestly, completely understandable.

 

Jack snorted to himself. BT was everything to him, and he didn't need much more than everything.

 

 

 

 

4.

 

Today was the day.

 

Out of scraps of data everywhere enough  was collected to start regroup them into a single datacore. It was taking long, but Jack could wait. He knew BT was patient in there somewhere as well. So today, the scientists told him, BT could most likely 'wake up' again. The thought that BT was doing his best to say 'Hello, Jack.' to him again was more refreshing than any drink could offer. Jack didn't mind so much that he had to skip breakfast anymore.

 

 

 

 

5.

 

BT was well back and alive. He was still slightly unstable, forcing BT and Jack to stay behind the lines and help around at base, but they didn't care. They had each other, anyway. The location didn't matter.

 

Although it wasn't necessarily common, it wasn't impossible either: a titan and pilot, coming to adore each other this much. It was handy for the pair who saved an entire planet together. They didn't have to wonder if the other loved them back.

 

Jack started spending more time on BT's shoulder.

 

 

 

 

6.

 

The night sky was in full bloom. It was late, but Jack and BT weren't sleeping, yet. Jack could feel the drowsiness trying to cover his eyes, but only blinked, and looked straight up into the sky.

 

Jack, as reward for saving Harmony, just asked for BT, and a makeshift room that was able to hold BT. Thanks to the roof being so tall, and not enough materials for it, Jack had settled with a plastic tarp-like ceiling. It was nice. The stars could be seen just past the continuous lines of the years in the Militia.

 

 

Jack whispered softly, as if someone other than the stars were listening. Slightly tense, breathing in his own words, giving himself up to the warm blankets he had settled in.

 

"BT, are you awake?"

 

BT, to Jack, answered just as calmly,

 

"Yes, Jack."

 

BT was about to add in that he was fully operational, but realized that was not the point. They were still learning, constantly about each other.

 

Although it was mostly BT who was learning about people. A near-death experience to a titan could have very well caused more emotions in BT. Jack would never know, but he didn't care. What could he care about when BT was right there with him?

 

 

With a light, carefree smile, he looked towards BT's single eye murmuring something about, night, BT.

 

 

And the titan answered back, with a hint of a soft, careful and loving smile in each word, each letter, each pause and movement.

               

"Good night, Jack."


	2. Good morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even shorter than the first one. Jack and BT are gentle rays of sun now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, very, very, very short paragraphs, since I wasn't planning for a second part to this. I heard it was the one year anniversary of Titanfall 2, and I had to write something. It's late, it's short, and honestly I didn't really read it over so it's messy, but I always love these two. Hope you guys do too.

 

 

1

Jack was thinking, to put it very, very simply.

It had been one whole, entire year since he met BT, and outside of small missions and battles here and there, the past few months had felt like a vacation. Sure, they were heroes who saved countless lives (Jack finally has almost gotten used to the title), but it had been one year. Battles were still out there. They were being rather babied, as much as Jack hated to admit it, but he was the one who knew keeping good things for last is not always the best idea.

So, as always, Jack turned his head to BT.

 

 

 

2

Of course, BT could already guess what Jack was thinking. He treasured these moments, though. The moment when Jack turns his head towards him, looks and opens his mouth. Every night, he grew these warm memories and fond thoughts with every good night he received from Jack.

It was all worth it, of course.

So, BT focused his full attention on his pilot. It was his best skill anyway.

 

 

 

3

One year. 365 days. Still much shorter than Lastimosa’s record, but rather long nonetheless. Jack, sitting on BT’s shoulder, chewing on a jerky, couldn’t decide if the year felt long or short. Maybe BT could control time? Every moment was precious when death could be the next day. The two pilot and titan, however, never thought a day would be their last. They believed in their skills as much as each other. It wasn’t an accident they stopped an annihilation of a whole planet, and many more after.

BT still; as always and as he always will; overweighed the nightmares of the event. After all, most of his bad thoughts were losing BT. Not much to worry about, when your biggest fear is likely not to happen right now.

 

 

 

4

              It was dusk.

              The sun was slowly rising above the horizon, ready to greet Jack and BT on their 366th day. Jack was up early, so BT was as well. They watched the sunrise, sunlight seeping in the cold air of the morning. It was getting very cold during the mornings, but it wasn’t so bad. Cuddling in BT’s warm spots made winter so much better.

              “Good morning, BT.”

              Jack said abruptly, a giant, content smile on his face. This really was a good morning. Every morning with BT was a good morning. They were the best mornings, actually.

               “Good morning, Jack.”

 

 

              BT replied, with a familiar hum and a hint of softness in his tone. A precious morning. BT decided, he would keep a collection of mornings from Jack now, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a finished piece and post it, but I couldn't hold off my love for these two. This is more of a collection of where I stand with the two, and how I want to portray it, which probably means a lot of mistakes and unwanted spaces. I still hope my affection for Jack and BT shows up pretty well in this!


End file.
